Digital rights management (DRM) is a new technology developed with respect to the broad growth of electronic audio and video programs on the Internet. An objective of the digital rights management is to protect digital media content from being played and duplicated without authorization.
Based on the attention paid to the importance of DRM, many standardized global organizations and manufacturers independently or jointly have conducted research on DRM technology, introduced technical standards and solutions of their own, encapsulated the solutions, and provided the encapsulated solutions for use in the form of a toolkit (such as SDK).
Typical solutions of DRM technology of the above standardization organizations and manufacturers generally comprise a server and a client. The server is configured to store encrypted digital media content and a license thereof, and the client end is configured to decrypt the encrypted digital media content according to the obtained license. For example, the standard and solution of the China DRM technology is published by the China DRM Forum, the standard and solution of the Marlin DRM technology is jointly developed by Intertrust, Panasonic, Philips, Sony, and Samsung, and the standard and solution of the OMA DRM technology is developed by the Open Mobile Alliance.
In conventional systems, during the process of decrypting on the client end, the kits provided by the above standardization organizations and manufacturers need to be used. However, under some circumstances, a player on the client end is implemented by using one language, and the kits provided by the above standardization organizations and manufacturers are implemented by using another language. This can create a problem of compatibility between computer languages as the player on the client end (for example, a video player, an audio player, or the like) may not call the kits provided by the standardization organizations and manufacturers, which can result in the client end (based on the player) not being able to protect the digital media content via DRM technology.
For example, some clients are based on a Flash player, and the Flash player is normally implemented by using computer language such as a Flash ActionScript (Flash AS). In this way, the Flash player may not directly call a software development kit (SDK) implemented by using C++ language. However, ExpressPlay is a solution of Marlin DRM, and the SDK thereof is developed and implemented using the C++ language. Therefore, a Flash client cannot protect digital media content based on Marlin DRM by using an ExpressPlay SDK in the related art.